


Призрачные всполохи между каждым вздохом

by migraine_Sky



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraine_Sky/pseuds/migraine_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люди видят свет реактора, но они не видят шрамов. Перевод фика автора Sidara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Призрачные всполохи между каждым вздохом

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tractor_of_death](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tractor_of_death/gifts).
  * A translation of [Phantom Moments Between Each Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/333227) by [Sidara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidara/pseuds/Sidara). 



Тони уже привык, что люди замечают. Привык, что задают вопросы. Ведь заметна разница.  
Трудно не заметить это железо в его груди; ведь вот оно, зримое воплощение жизни, пошедшей наперекосяк – и ещё труднее притворяться, что это не так. Мягкий синий свет просвечивает через все слои одежды, его не спрятать, как не спрятать свои ошибки; фатальные ошибки не спрячешь. Особенно, если ими пестрят заголовки статей на протяжении месяцев.  
После Афганистана, в круговороте отчетов, пресс-конференций, назойливого Обадайи и «о-боже-мне-срочно-нужно-выпить», наступали моменты затмения, когда Тони думал, что остаться в заложниках было бы проще. Только он, голая земля и Инсен, учащий его как жить с этой железякой в груди.  
«Мне пришлось выпилить часть кости, - слова Инсена до сих пор звучат в голове. – Сдвинуть мышечную ткань с положенного ей места. При тех обстоятельствах это был лучший из вариантов».  
Теперь Инсен мертв, а ему ничего не остается, как справляться с тем, что ему дано. Никто и не говорил, что будет легко.  
Термоядерный реактор – главная тема СМИ, но кто дал им право трепать языками? Как будто это какой-то сраный шедевр современного искусства, а не постоянное напоминание о вязкой тьме, из которой Тони никак не получается выкарабкаться.  
\- Тони, это больно? - слышится голос репортера среди безумной толпы пресс-конференции, когда Тони наконец произносит вслух свою проклятую мантру «Я – Железный человек». Старк показывает свою фирменную усмешку камере:

\- Уже - нет.

  
А в его голове сквозь галдеж журналистов тихо звучит мягко акцентированный голос Инсена: «Глубокий вдох, Тони. Тебе нужно заново научиться дышать».  
Потому что реактор давит на легкие, потому что сердце теперь бьется согласно ритму электрических вибраций, растекающихся по костям рёбер. Люди видят свет реактора, они никогда не видят шрамов.  
  
Салон лимузина, рядом сидит Пеппер, Старк ритмично постукивает по металлу под одеждой. Только проехав кварталов семь, он осознает, что выстукивает ритм старого сердца.  
\- Что-то не так? - тихо спрашивает Пеппер.  
Взгляд её стал теперь ещё внимательней, с того самого момента, как он сошёл с самолета на базе воздушных войск. Теперь Пеппер приходится приглядывать не только за его компанией, но и за его психическим здоровьем, хоть они оба и притворяются, что это не так. В конце концов она собственными руками вставила ему это новое «сердце», заменяя Инсеновское. И новое так же чужеродно в груди Тони, как и старое.  
Тони борется с желанием ссутулиться из-за боли в грудных мышцах, которые сводит от неестественной и теперь постоянной их позиции. Иногда ему кажется, что он чувствует шрапнель, рвущуюся врезаться глубже в его плоть.

\- Всё в порядке, Пэп. Я – Железный Человек, как что-то может быть не так?  
Дома он обычно скрывается в своей лаборатории, предоставляя Пеппер заботиться о возмещении убытков, восстановлении повреждений и тому подобном – у неё это, в любом случае, получается лучше. Пожалуй, он задолжал ей повышение, по меньшей мере, премию. Спускаясь в лабораторию, он отсылает Пеппер через мобильное приложение четверть миллиона долларов, ведь ему это даже в удовольствие.  
В мастерской пахнет металлом и маслом – ничего общего с запахом земли, но ведь всё относительно. Щелчок пальцами – и на экранах вокруг него появляется всё, что нужно.

\- ДЖАРВИС, проснись. Пора работать.  
\- Добрый день, сэр. Начинать с того места, где закончили в прошлый раз? - спрашивает голос искусственного интеллекта через ближайшие колонки.  
\- Да, звучит неплохо. И включи музыку – ты знаешь, что я хочу послушать.  
Легче исправлять неполадки в его броне, чем исправить что-то ещё.  
  
Отравление палладиумом ползет вверх по коже странными узорами. Неизбежность, которую не обыграть. Фьюри нашел решение - но только временное. Хотя бы это напоминает Тони о том, что он все еще живой. Может быть, когда-нибудь ему будет за что поблагодарить Фьюри, но вот уже три месяца его тело отторгает металл; ноющая, почти постоянная головная боль и, в худшие моменты, приступы тошноты. Ну, по крайней мере, пересадка органов ему не нужна.  
\- Тони, ты не можешь игнорировать Фьюри вечно, - в голосе Пеппер звучит возмущение. – И ты не можешь все время переправлять его звонки на мой телефон! Вчера я, например, была на совещании.  
\- А вот и могу. Фьюри с тобой нравится больше болтать, чем со мной. Передай гаечный ключ, пожалуйста, - Тони уже неделю как с головой ушел в конструирование нового реактивного двигателя.  
Пеппер раздраженно вздыхает.

\- Тони.  
\- Гаечный ключ, пожалуйста, - Тони машет рукой в воздухе, не глядя на неё.  
Вместо ключа в его руке оказывается телефон с Фьюри на другом конце провода.

\- Поговори с ним, или я назначу все твои встречи на следующей неделе прямо у тебя наверху в домашнем кабинете.  
\- У меня есть домашний кабинет? Знаешь, это звучит как шантаж. Пеппер, когда это ты научилась так хорошо шантажировать?  
\- У меня превосходный учитель, - отвечает она перед тем как развернуться и выйти из лаборатории.  
  
В результате разговора с Фьюри Тони оказывается в штаб-квартире Щ.И.Т.а на следующий же день. И ни с одним из тех пяти, кто составляют инициативную группу Щ.И.Т.а, поладить сразу же не удалось.  
"Парень в крутом костюме. Кто ты без него?"  
  
Эти слова звучат в голове Тони уже гораздо позже, после того , как они остановили Локи и спасли мир, а так же чуть не погибли сами пару раз. Но общественное мнение и пристальное внимание правительства – убийственное сочетание: 24-часовые трансляции, разрушенные здания, погибшие люди… Никто и не обещал, что это работа будет приносить лишь честь и славу.  
Тони, не задумываясь дважды, игнорирует приказ собраться после боя и летит в семейное поместье в Нью-Йорке. Здесь тоже есть своя лаборатория, которая все чаще пригождается – с тех самых пор, как началась вся эта история с Мстителями. Тони никогда не будет работать в штаб-квартире Щ.И.Т.а; и, хотя сам особняк домом не назовёшь, лаборатория всегда будет ему домом.  
Костюм нуждается в починке, и Тони не может спокойно пойти спать. Тем более, от переизбытка адреналина в организме ему не уснуть. Реактор может заставить сердце биться медленней, но этот процесс становится все болезненнее последнее время.  
\- Сэр, к вам пришел Стив Роджерс, - голос ДЖАРВИС прерывает работу Тони уже за полночь.  
Тони поднимает голову и стирает пот со лба:

\- Что? Зачем?  
\- Причина визита не сообщена. Следует ли спросить?  
\- Э, нет, все нормально. Впусти его, раз уж так…  
Тони не выходил из лаборатории, но Стив и тут его нашел. Он уже не в костюме, но под ногтями все ещё осталась земля после сражения; а под голубыми глазами темные круги. Последние 48 часов были сущим адом, и всем им было не до сна. Стив скрывает изнурение получше остальных, но его всё же видно. Он может и супер-солдат, однако все же человек.  
\- Тебя послал Фьюри?  
\- Нет, я сам решил прийти. Ты не явился для доклада.  
\- Не в моем стиле, - Тони пожал плечом.  
\- Тебя не было и на медицинском осмотре, - Стив как-то неуверенно продолжает. – Я просто хотел удостовериться, что с тобой все в порядке.  
Должно быть, привычка солдата, собратья по оружию и всё такое – вот что привело его сюда; в любом случае, Тони никогда не поймет таких вещей. Он замечает это в агентах Щ.И.Т.а постоянно, эдакая телепатическая скоординированность улья. Должно быть, мунштровка Фьюри. Тони предпочитает гнуть свою линию, хотя даже собственными идеалами ему приходилось порой поступаться, ведь мораль не самая сильная его сторона, да и хороший пример перед глазами так редок.  
\- Костюм в порядке. Досталось ему конечно, но ничего такого, что я не могу починить. Можешь так Фьюри и передать.  
\- Я же не об этом.  
Тони бросает на него пустой взгляд:

\- Точно. Ведь Фьюри тебя не посылал, чтобы узнать о состоянии брони. Обычно он посылает Коулсона, но вообще большинство агентов Щ.И.Т.а уж слишком скоры на тазеры. У тебя с собой тазера, надеюсь, нет?  
\- Тони, - ожесточение в голове Стива трудно не заметить. – Тебя не осмотрел врач. Я хотел убедиться, что с тобой все хорошо. Мне плевать на броню.  
\- Ну а мне нет.  
\- Я не это хотел сказать, - Стив нахмурился.  
Тони взмахивает в воздухе рукой в примирительной манере:

\- Уже 3 утра, Стив. Иди домой.  
\- Ты не щадишь свои рёбра, нужно было показаться врачу.  
Не сразу Тони осознает, что сидит сгорбленный над своей работой и разбросанными инструментами, перетруженные мышцы свело. Реактор светит через круглую прорезь в испачканной белой майке без рукавов. У всего мира на обозрении – ну, по крайней мере, у Стива. Но Тони не поддается желанию прикрыть его и притвориться как будто его нет, как будто он не является той единственной вещью, что сохраняет ему жизнь.  
\- Мне нужно работать. Можешь пойти наняться в няньки к кому-то ещё? И скажи Фьюри, что я с удовольствием поиграю с тобой в песочнице в следующий раз, но только если график позволит, - Тони поворачивается к Стиву спиной. Только когда тот уже ушёл, он хватается за плечо, пытаясь помассировать сведенные мышцы. Он думает об Инсене и весе машинного аккумулятора в одной руке. Вес гораздо уменьшился теперь, но боль так и не покидает его; наверное, не покинет никогда.  
\- Вот, - неожиданно слышится тихий голос некоторое время спустя. – Возьми.  
Тони поднимает глаза и видит стоящего рядом Стива со стаканом воды и парой таблеток обезболивающего на ладони.  
\- Я же сказал, я в порядке! - Тони был не в силах скрыть озлобление.  
\- Ты не в порядке. Но я притворюсь, что это так, если примешь таблетки.  
Это больше похоже на приказ, и Тони даже не знает, как возразить. Стив переводит взгляд на реактор, и Тони с удивлением замечает, что на лице Стива не отвращение и не жалость.  
\- Фьюри осведомил меня насчёт всех вас, прежде чем мы встретились. Я не люблю сражаться вместе с людьми, о которых я не знаю ничего кроме имени.  
\- Мой файл довольно тонок, - и Тони знает точно насколько тонок, потому что он взломал его в тот же день, когда узнал о его существовании. Многое из него оказалось лишним; он и сейчас периодически редактирует его, когда туда добавляют новую ненужную информацию – просто чтобы позлить Фьюри.  
\- Я знаю, - Стив ставит стакан на рабочий стол и вытягивает руку с таблетками, другой рукой показывает на реактор. – И тебе нельзя его вытаскивать? Нельзя вернуться к тому, кем ты был до того, как заполучил эту штуку себе в грудь…  
И Тони не может с уверенность сказать, говорит ли Стив о нём или о самом себе. Говорит ли он о пробуждении в будущем или о пробуждении в пещере. Где-то глубоко зарождается интерес, как же Стив справляется с тем, что мир ушёл вперед без него. Так уж это отличается от необходимости заново учиться дышать?  
Тони закрывает глаза:

\- Если я выпью твои глупые таблетки, ты уйдешь наконец?  
\- Ненадолго уйду.  
Тони принимает таблетки, и Стив оставляет его работать наедине со своими воспоминаниями и призраками. Он возвращается утром, стук в дверь вытаскивает Тони обратно в мир живых, и боль в груди уже превратилась в всего лишь фантом.  
  
Тони начинает привыкать к тому, что Стив замечает. Что он спрашивает. Между этими понятиями для него нет разницы.


End file.
